


Effective

by Aleakim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/Aleakim
Summary: -Derek hates planes.They're loud and cramped and death traps and hereally doesn't want to be here._





	Effective

**Author's Note:**

> I used the following scenario for another fandom some time ago and a friend of mine recently challenged me to edit the whole thing and make it into Sterek since she thought it would work out quite well :D
> 
> And I seriously couldn't back down, I love me a good challenge!!
> 
> _

 

Derek hates planes.

They're loud and cramped and death traps and he _really doesn't want to be here_. He's surrounded by so many kinds of obtrusive smells, old and new ones, that his senses are almost overloading, making him ridiculously dizzy.

From the moment he booked the tickets he knew it was an impossibly bad idea. The last time he took a flight had been at the age of twelve and he nearly wolfed out and ripped his neighbor's head off after his twentieth clumsy attempt to flirt with the stewardess. Only his mother's strong grip held him back, her calm presence at his side making all the noises and scents somewhat bearable.

However, it was still a freaking nightmare and Derek promised himself to avoid airplanes at all costs after that horrible experience.

But _of course_ fate had other plans.

Instead of making it easy for him for a change, Cora invited him over for her graduation and Derek was unable to get off work soon enough to drive to South America. And since he can't miss that for the world he found himself forced to go through this ordeal once again.

The only good thing is Stiles right next to him, reading the instructions intently as if they would seriously matter if the plane would crash down.

And _no_ , Derek doesn't want to think about that above anything else!

It's already bad enough that he could lose control and kill every single breathing thing on this plane – he seriously doesn't need to consider dying as well.

“Dude, calm down!” Stiles' voice suddenly jerks him out of his thoughts. His bright eyes scrutinize Derek intently. “You seem like you're about to explode any minute now.”

“Don't call me _dude_ ,” Derek growls.

Stiles rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. “Fine, love of my life, heart of my soul. I'll behave.”

Derek takes a deep breath, concentrating on Stiles' scent alone. It's not exactly easy to tune out everything else, but way better than any alternatives.

“ _Heart of my soul_?” Derek snorts. “That doesn't even make sense.”

“It does, if you're not too occupied with being afraid of flying,” Stiles answers. “Don't mock my poetic skills while having a heart attack. Your judgment is clouded.”

Derek should be annoyed, he really should be, but after years of knowing this boy that grew up into this handsome man he fell in love with, he can't be held accountable for his foolish and rather irrational feelings anymore. The moment he realized he's rather charmed by Stiles' rambling and insults, he just knew that he was (and still is) a lost case.

“You really weren't joking when you said you hated flying, huh?” Stiles notices. “Man, that sucks.”

Derek couldn't agree more.

They're in this tin can for about an hour now and it will still take some time till they're gonna reach their destination. Right now he can't barely imagine surviving this.

“Distract me,” he urges Stiles, nudging his shoulder repeatedly.

Stiles glances at the way Derek's hands grip at the seat upholstery way too tightly, his expression turning unreadable. Eventually he asks, “Do you want the fluffy version?”

Derek frowns at him. “Fluffy version?”

“Yeah, I mean …” Stiles starts to fidget a bit, making some vague gestures with his eyebrows that doesn't tell Derek anything at all. “People react differently to stress. And normally, when you're super tense because some supernatural douchebags decided to bother us _again_ , you're responding very well to my special Stilinski tactics.”

Derek scoffs. “You mean, all the bickering and mocking and talking my ear off.”

“It's effective every single time!” Stiles announces proudly.

“I'm smashing you into the wall every single time,” Derek corrects.

“See?” Stiles smirks. “Effective.”

Derek can't really argue with him on that front because Stiles is indeed able to calm him down like no one else, even if he's using his very unique ways of doing so.

“And usually, when a dog gets frightened, you shouldn't encourage that fear but ignore it instead –”

“I'm still not a dog, Stiles!” Derek grunts.

“But you seem really freaked out, man.” Stiles' voice is suddenly so soft and affectionate, Derek's insides begin to clench. They interlace their fingers and Stiles squeezes his hand reassuringly. “So, the fluffy version? Love declarations, romantic songs, cuddles and kisses …”

Derek's gotta admit, it doesn't sound totally terrible.

In the end he simply says, “I don't know, just distract me. Ramble about your tap-dancing colleague or Scott's uneven jawline –”

“It _is_ slightly uneven, isn't it?”

“Just something!” Derek states. “It doesn't matter.”

Stiles gives him a long look, obviously calculating how he should approach this specific situation, before eventually announcing, “Then let's talk about our kitchen.”

Well, Derek didn't exactly expect that. “What?”

“I mean, I know you're a damned minimalist and you don't require a lot of stuff, but we seriously need to consider adding some extra furniture,” Stiles continues, ignoring Derek's confused face completely. “Some cabinets at least, maybe a few wall cupboards. We could tear down one of the walls too, making the whole thing really big. We honestly need loads of space, especially when I'm moving in. I'll dump a lot of crap in that kitchen, so it can't stay that way –”

Derek merely stares at Stiles with big eyes. “ _When_ you're moving in?”

Stiles halts in his expressive movements and looks at the werewolf as if he's confronted with unbelievable stupidity. “Of course. It's already decided.”

Derek shakes his head. “We've never talked about it.”

He seriously would have remembered that. Sure, it had been implied several times, especially since Stiles spends almost all his nights at Derek's place for quite a while now, but they never actually voiced it before.

“We didn't?” Stiles lifts a brow, clearly surprised. “All of that only happened in my head?” He contemplates that for a split second, looking endearingly focused. “Well, alright then … I'm moving in! Decision made! Back to the kitchen –”

Derek, however, interrupts him with a kiss, so deep and passionate, it's not really PG anymore. Stiles makes a startling noise at first, as though he honestly didn't anticipate such a reaction, before responding very enthusiastically and pulling Derek as close as their seats allow.

Derek feels like his heart is about to jump out of his ribcage and he can't really recall the last time he's been that excited about something.

“So … are you effectively distracted?” Stiles asks after drawing back a bit, grinning brightly.

Derek smiles and presses another, soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. “I am,” he confirms amused.

“Good,” Stiles says, seemingly satisfied. “Then back to the kitchen –”

And Derek lets him keep rambling about furniture and teapots and microwaves (“You seriously need one of those, we're not cavemen!”), feeling quite happy with listening to the man he loves planning their future together.

And Stiles talks and talks, about the kitchen and the living room and _their_ bedroom, and Derek doesn't notice how the time flies by. Suddenly the pilot is announcing their upcoming landing and Derek finds himself actually being disappointed that Stiles is interrupted in that way.

“So I see the Stilinski charm is still working,” Stiles points out cheerfully. “You look really relaxed, love of my life, heart of my soul.”

Derek huffs a laugh. “Yeah, there must be something seriously wrong with me.”

Stiles shrugs. “I'm just that awesome.”

Derek wants to argue, but he can't really bring himself to, so he leans in once again, his chest rumbling when he hears Stiles' pleased moan.

“I will be your personal distraction expert for every future airplane adventure from now on,” Stiles promises, his breath warm on Derek's lips. “I already made plans. For instance, on our next flight I will propose to you. That's going to be efficient as well, I think.”

Derek's brain shuts down for a minute because … _WHAT_?

“Um …” he answers, blinking rapidly. Stiles didn't just say that, right? _He didn't –_ “But … we're gonna fly back home in five days.”

Stiles smirks mischievously and presses a quick kiss onto Derek's temple. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That really had been a lot of fun :D
> 
> It won't probably be my last time writing Sterek!


End file.
